


Blank Canvas

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Male Chris, Carlos and Leon tagteam Piers, Chris dominates Danny, Chris finds out the truth, Chris has it bad for Danny, Chris likes to watch, Chris likes watching Danny with other men, Chris makes Danny his cock whore, Chris shows his kinky side, Chris takes the lead, Claire finds out the truth, Danny gets a cum shower, Danny gets his wish, Danny turns the tables on Chris, Danny vs Alpha Team, Fucked Raw, Fun with honey and Champagne, M/M, Making Danny submit, Multiple Partners, Painting, Piers is a whore that fucks anything with a cock, Piers sets Danny up, Piers story comes to an end, Rough Sex, Size Difference, cum frenzy, frozen dildo vs Hot ass, loving his cock, punished by Alpha Team (group sex), tied up and chained down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: While helping Danny clean out his attic, Claire finds a group of paintings, what are these, she said as she picked one up. It was a painting of Chris barley covered with a sheet laying in the moonlight that came through a window. That's Chris, said Claire. Danny quickly took the painting, it's nothing, said Danny. Claire looked through the other paintings of Chris, Danny these are magnificent, said Claire. Please don't say anything, I'd be so embarrassed, said Danny. Claire talks Danny into displaying the paintings of Chris at a Gallery for one night. Chris walks in and over to Danny who is standing in front of a painting that catches Chris' eye. It was a painting of Danny and Chris locked in a kiss. I like this one, what was your inspiration, said Chris? Danny turns and sees Chris, he is frozen and cannot move. Chris looks around at the other paintings of him, I'm seeing a theme here, said Chris smiling. Chris introduces Danny to his secret world and shows Danny just how much art can imitate life, sometimes roughly and on your knees. Chris views Danny as a blank canvas, to create what he will. Chris brings Danny into a world of submission and dominance. Chris introduces Danny to Alpha Team, can he pass the test.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveria/Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield/ Danny Anderson, Ingrid Hunnigan & Ada Wong, Ingrid Hunnigan/Leon S. Kennedy, Leon Kennedy/ Piers Nivans, Piers Nivans basically fucks everyone





	1. Chapter 1

It's your turn Danny, said Chris. You know how this works, you lick a spot on my chest and sprinkle some salt, then you have to catch all of the Tequila with your mouth before it passes my naval, grinned Chris. Then you bite the lime I'm holding in my teeth, said Chris as he placed the lime wedge between his teeth. Danny giggled as he picked up the salt shaker and leaned down and licked across a section of Chris' chest, just above his right pec and sprinkled some salt. Ready...go, said Chris as he began to pour the tequila between his strong pecs. Danny shot straight to Chris' naval and began to slurp and lap at the tequila pooling there. Chris watched in awe as Danny caught the tequila, Chris began to get hard at the feeling of Danny's tongue so close to his cock. Danny ran his tongue up Chris' abdomen and chest and licked at the salt he placed there. 

Chris leaned down so Danny could bite the lime Chris was holding in his teeth. Danny pressed his lips against Chris' and bit down on the lime. Both men were enjoying the feeling of the others lips on theirs. Danny and Chris begin to laugh as Chris hugs Danny. You're very good at that, laughed Chris. Danny was feeling the effects of the tequila and the other drinks he had. Danny looked around the party, most of the men were shirtless from where they were letting anyone do body shot's off them. Piers slithered up to Chris and Danny, I'd like to do one of those, said Piers to Chris. I'm taking a break right now, said Chris. Hey Carlos, Piers wants to do a body shot. Carlos walked over and Piers began to look at the well-made Latin man. Piers took inventory of the broad hairy chest and nice athletic build Carlos had. But it was the bulge in Carlos' shorts that really got Piers attention. 

Chris followed Danny over to a table where they snacked. I think Piers might have himself a little crush on you Chris, said Danny chuckling. Well he can dream on, said Chris. Are you having fun, asked Chris? I'm having a blast, said Danny. Good, said Chris. Piers was licking up Carlos' chest catching the tequila with his tongue, Piers grabbed Carlos' nipples and gave them a lite pinch. Carlos drew in a breath as Piers attacked the lime in Carlos' mouth. Piers made sure his tongue found it's way into Carlos' mouth. Carlos pulled back from Piers and looked down at him, don't start some shit you can't finish, said Carlos smiling. Piers ran his hand down over Carlos' bulge, limes aren't the only thing I can suck dry, smiled Piers. Really, said Carlos smiling bigger. Maybe you and I should take a little walk in the woods, said Piers. Walking is not what I have in mind, said Carlos. Me either, said Piers. 

Danny bumped against Chris, you alright, said Chris? Yeah, the tequila is just kicking in, said Danny. Let's take a walk, said Chris as he put his arm around Danny and they began their walk around the lake. The night was warm and the moon was full as Chris and Danny sat down on the other side of the lake. It's so beautiful tonight, said Danny. It certainly is, said Chris looking at Danny. Chris could just lay Danny down and strip him naked right here, he could almost see the look on Danny's face as he stuffed his thick nine-inch cock into the guy’s hot mouth. Chris realized he was rock hard, but he didn't care. Danny began to laugh, what's so funny said Chris? Danny pointed at Piers and Carlos walking along the shore on the other side, looks like Piers found someone else to play with, laughed Danny. I hope Carlos has condoms, chuckled Chris. 

Carlos and Piers stepped into the tree line. Carlos grabbed Piers and shoved him to his knees, now show me just how well you can work a cock, said Carlos as he pulled down his zipper allowing his thick uncut cock to flop free. Piers grabbed Carlos' cock, he jammed his tongue deep into the foreskin swirling his tongue around the hidden cockhead. Nice, said Carlos. Piers slowly rolled the foreskin back from the head and sucked on the head, making Carlos draw in a deep breath. Piers slides Carlos' cock all the way to the back of his throat making Carlos moan. OH DEUS MEUS, (Oh my god) said Carlos as he began to thrust into Piers throat. Piers began to moan as he tasted Carlos' precum in the back of his throat. You are a good little cock sucker, said Carlos smiling down at Piers. Piers increased his efforts as he sucked Carlos harder and faster. 

Chris and Danny walked back and joined the party, you're up Danny, said Chris as he pulled Danny's shirt off over his head. Chris picked up the salt shaker and leaned down and slowly ran his tongue across Danny's chest, let me do that again for good measure, smiled Chris as he licked the spot again. Danny drew in a quick breath at feeling Chris' hot tongue slide across his chest. Danny wanted to pull Chris up to his mouth and feel Chris hot tongue against his. Chris shook some salt where he had licked. Chris picked up a lime wedge and placed it in Danny's mouth, watching as Danny bit down to hold it in his mouth. The site was turning Chris on and he smiled at Danny, don't bit too hard, said Chris smiling. Danny picked up the tequila and began to pour it down his abdomen, Chris attacked Danny's naval, slurping and driving his tongue into Danny's naval.

Sensation exploded across Danny's abdomen from feeling Chris' tongue diving into his naval, Danny was getting more than just a little turned on. Chris ran his tongue up Danny's abdomen and chest to where the salt was, he licked and sucked slowly at the salt. Chris grabbed Danny's hands and pinned them above his head against the tree. Chris went straight for Danny's mouth, not so much for the lime, but definitely for his lips. Chris locked his mouth around Danny's the crowd fell silent as they watched Chris and Danny. Chris bit down on the lime releasing the juice into both of their mouths, Chris used his tongue to gather as much of the juice as he could, brushing against Danny's tongue in the process. Chris pulled back and spit the lime wedge to the side, I missed a little, said Chris as he ran his thumb under Danny's lower lip catching the lime juice. He placed his thumb in Danny's mouth and Danny sucked, that's better, said Chris.

The crowd began to cheer and whistle, that was fucking hot, said Jill walking up with Ada. I'll give you each a hundred bucks to make out with each other, said Ada as she rubbed between Jill's legs. Chris and Danny busted out laughing, if you give it time and a little more Tequila you might get a show for free, said Chris. Chris turned back to Danny, so are you going to keep me pinned against this tree for the rest of the night, said Danny. Chris was still holding Danny's hands above his head and his body was pressed against Danny's. Sorry, said Chris and he backed up and let go of Danny. Come on Piers make me cum, huffed out Carlos. Carlos began to fuck Piers mouth harder, if you want me to fill that throat with my cum you better show me how much you want it, panted Carlos. Piers began to drive Carlos harder against the back of his throat, he knew he would have a sore throat tomorrow, but he wanted Carlos' cum tonight. 

Carlos slammed his thick cock harder into Pier’s mouth, Carlos' head fell back. BIBERE A ME VENI SCORTUM (Drink me cum whore), as Carlos erupted into Pier’s throat. Piers entered into a cum frenzy as he sucked, gulped, and slurped at the massive volume of cum Carlos was releasing into his mouth and throat. Carlos panted as he looked down and watched Piers continue to lick his cock clean. I can see why you're so popular with the guys on the base, said Carlos. Piers stood and smiled, I'd love to feel that thick cock of yours pounding my ass sometime, said Piers. I think that can be arranged, said Carlos. Carlos and Piers walked back to the group, Danny looked up and seen them walking up. Looks like Carlos had a good time, chuckle Danny. Danny looked at Chris, Chris wore a look of disgust. You don't like Piers very much do you, said Danny? 

He's a fucking whore that will suck or fuck anything with a cock, said Chris. I've even heard that he fucked a horse one time, said Chris spitting on the ground. Piers walked up to Chris, how about that body shot, said Piers smiling. Not with the taste and smell of Carlos still on your breath said Chris. Carlos busted out laughing, Piers smirked and walked away. That wasn't very nice, said Danny. I don't care, Piers is just a walking venereal disease looking for people to infect, said Chris. Carlos walked up to Danny, how about a body shot, said Carlos rubbing his chest? I'm good, said Danny. How about I do one off of you, said Carlos? You need to go take a bath after being with Piers, said Chris. Really brah, said Carlos? There's a reason they call him "Penicillin Piers", said Chris. Carlos set down his beer and jumped in the lake and began washing his cock in the lake water. 

The night went on and more tequila was shared. Ada and Jill walked up to Chris and Danny, so how about it boys, said Ada. Danny giggled, I don't think Chris wants to make out with me, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, fuck, it, said Chris and grabbed Danny by the throat and locked his lips against Danny's. Within seconds the tongue wrestling began, Danny may have been drunk but he was about to literally pull Chris on top of him. I want in on some of that slurred Piers, tripping and falling at Chris and Danny's feet. Chris and Danny broke their kiss and looked down at drunk Piers on the ground. Help him up Chris, said Danny in a soft tone. Chris reached down and helped Piers up, where's your tent, asked Chris. Right over there, slurred Piers pointing at the lake water. Come on, said Chris as he sat Piers under a tree. Piers quickly passed out. 

Danny looked at Piers, I think I'm going to call it a night too, said Danny. Chris yawned, me too, said Chris. The two men walked back to the cabin, Danny walked into the room he was sharing with Leon, only to find Leon passed out with two other men. Great, said Danny. Just crash with me tonight, it's no big deal, said Chris. Danny followed Chris to his room. Danny pulled off his shirt and stripped down to his underwear and climbed in bed. I am fucking blitzed, laughed Chris as he let his cargo shorts drop around his ankle, his gorgeous muscular ass being exposed for Danny. Chris tried to step out of the shorts and ended up falling on the floor. Danny sat up, you okay, asked Danny? Chris propped his arms up on the bed laughing, tutti frutti, laughed Chris. Chris pulled himself up, giving Danny an unprecedented view of his thick long cock. A cock Danny wanted to swallow for years. 

Morning came and Danny opened his eyes, a breeze was blowing through the window and it was light outside. Danny felt so warm and comfortable and suddenly realized why, Chris had his arm around Danny's waist and had him pulled against his body. Danny closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Chris strong, muscular body against his. If Chris only knew how many times Danny had fantasized about this, how many times Danny had jerked off at the thought of Chris' naked body against his. Danny smiled as he placed his arm over Chris' around his waist. Danny was already rock hard, and not just because of his normal morning wood. The pressure in Danny's bladder was becoming too much for him, he had to get up and pee. Danny gently removed Chris arm and went to get up, NO, growled Chris as he pulled Danny back into the bed.

I'll get cold if you get up, grumbled Chris. I have really got to pee, said Danny as Chis pulled him against his body. Hold it, said Chris. Chris if you don't let me up I'm going to end up pissing all over this bed and you, said Danny. Chris chuckled and rubbed his nose against the back of Danny's neck, kinky, said Chris as he let Danny go. Danny shot into the bathroom, he had to wait a minute for his hardon to subside enough for him to pee. Danny finished and pulled his tooth brush and tooth paste from his bag and began brushing his teeth. What are you doing in there, said Chris? Brushing my teeth, said Danny. Fuck your teeth, get back in here and be my little heater, said Chris. Danny walked out of the bathroom and Chris pulled the covers back on the bed and patted Danny's side for Danny to get in. There was a knock at the door.

FUCK, growled Chris. GO AWAY, yelled Chris. Come in, said Danny. Good morning, said Claire as she walked in. Why am I not surprised you're still in bed, said Claire? What do you want, said Chris. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, said Claire. Chris sat up in the bed, there is bacon, right, said Chris? Claire laughed, of course there's bacon, I'll see you guys downstairs, said Claire as she left. Chris threw the covers back and stood up and stretched, his huge thick cock protruding out in front of him. Sometimes Danny wondered if Chris did things like this just to torment him. Impressive ain't it, said Chris as he walked by Danny and into the bathroom. Yes it is, said Danny in a low voice. Danny walked downstairs, the sad group of hung-over people that sat before him made him giggle. Thanks for dragging strange men into our room last night, said Danny to Leon. 

I don't even remember who they were, said Leon holding his head. Chris walked by Danny and gave him a whack on the ass and laughed. Chris looked for any excuse to put his hands on Danny's small round ass, an ass Chris so much wanted to open up with his cock. Danny looked at Chris, one of these times Chris was going to smack or grab Danny's ass and he was just going to grab Chris by the cock and, Danny knew he was just talking shit to himself. Danny sat down and pour some life-blood that he called coffee. Danny placed some food on his plate. Chris sat next to Danny on the bench and moved him over with his hip. Chris attached the plate of bacon as well as the eggs, biscuits, and sausage gravy that was on the table. So Danny, what are you going to do today, asked Chris? I'm thinking of going for a hike, said Danny. Want some company, asked Chris smiling?


	2. Chapter 2

Chris followed Danny up the slight incline that opened to a field that was covered in purple wild violets that were blooming. WOW, said Chris as he took in the beauty of the violets in bloom, how did you know this was here, said Chris? I didn't, but it will make the perfect back drop for my painting, said Danny. Would you mind being my model, asked Danny? Sure, said Chris as he pulled his shirt off over his head and began to flex his biceps. Nice, but not the pose I had in mind, laughed Danny. What do you need me to do, said Chris? Lay down on your back, said Danny. Chris laid on his back in the violets. Lock your hands behind your head, said Danny. Chris did as instructed, now smile, said Danny as he took out his phone and began taking pictures. I don't get it, if you're going to paint me, why do you need pictures, said Chris? 

Well there's no way I'm going to be able to paint the whole picture today and by taking pictures I can refer back and finish when I want to, said Danny smiling. That's smart, but then you have always been smart, said Chris as he smiled at Danny. Thank you, kind sir, said Danny as he began sketching on the canvas. So what made you want to be an artist, said Chris. I don't know, I just always like to draw and paint and somehow, I managed to turn it into a career, said Danny. Maybe I should take one of your classes, said Chris. You have an interest in art, said Danny? I' don't know, I mean I couldn't even draw stick people in high school, said Chris. Maybe your hidden talent is in another medium, said Danny. Like what, said Chris. Maybe clay, or metals, or glass, said Danny. SON OF A BITCH, yelled Chris. What's wrong, asked Danny? A fucking bee got me, said Chris as he looked at his shoulder. 

Danny walked over and kneeled down next to Chris, let me have a look, said Danny. Danny found the stinger and pulled it out and dropped a little kiss on the area. All better, said Danny. Goose bumps had erupted across Chis' body from Danny's kiss, how he would love to pull Danny into his arms and give him a real kiss, thought Chris. Well I got a pretty good sketch outline so I'm good, said Danny. Chris looked at the canvas, is that supposed to be me, said Chris? Well it’s a rough outline of you, said Danny. And you're going to turn all of those squiggly lines into me, said Chris? Yep, said Danny. Chris smiled, alright, said Chris. Chris and Danny returned to the cabin, everyone was outside, so they thought. Did you hear that, said Chris? Danny listened and heard the thump, what is that, said Danny? Over there, said Chris softly pointing at one of the bedroom doors.

Chris and Danny tiptoed over to the door, there could hear a man moaning. Chris placed his hand on the door handle and quickly threw the door open, there on the bed was Piers getting his ass pounded by some fisherman he met fishing at the lake, oh sorry, said Chris as he closed the door. Chris and Danny began to crack up laughing, he's such a dirty whore, said Chris. Night had fallen and the party was in full swing, debauchery was in full effect. Chris was sitting leaning against a tree as Danny leaned back against his chest, Chris held the joint at Danny's lips so he could take a hit before passing it along. Everyone knows the rules said Claire, if you get the question wrong you have to do the dare, if you get the question right the other person has to do their own dare and one you choose, said Claire. I am too stoned for this, giggled Danny. 

After a few people went it was Ada's turn, I have a question for Danny, said Ada smirking. Bring it on sister, said Danny. True or false, the moon rotates faster than the Earth, said Ada? Danny sat for a minute, true, said Danny. Incorrect, the moon doesn't rotate at all, it's in a fixed orbit, said Ada laughing. And your dare will be to make out with Chris for one minute straight and there has to be tongue action, said Ada. Fine, said Danny sitting up, he put his hand on the back of Chris head and pulled Chris' lips down on his, the two men began to run their tongues against each others, Chris' hands slowly went up Danny's sides as Danny attacked Chris' mouth. Jill reached into Ada's shirt and began to gently pinch her nipple, that's so fucking hot, said Jill. Danny broke the kiss as the group cheered. Danny looked down at Chris, you alright, said Danny smiling? 

F-F-Fine, said Chris wearing a dumbfounded look. Chris couldn't believe how fucking turned on he was, gotta pee, be right back, said Chris as he stood and hurried away. If you shake it more than once you're playing with it, yelled Claire laughing. Chris walked down by the water trying to will away the hardon he had, if Danny would have continued kissing him like that Chris knew he would have came on himself. Nice night, said Piers as he walked up next to Chris. Not now Piers, said Chris. That was some pretty hot kissing you and Danny were doing, it got Ada and Jill so hot and bothered they went to the cabin, said Piers. Piers ran his hand up Chris' chest, why don't you and I have our own little kissing session, said Piers? Chris caught Piers hand and threw it off of him. Not after that bullshit you pulled on me a couple of years ago, said Chris.

What, said Piers? YOU GAVE ME CHAMYDIA PIERS, yelled Chris. How was I supposed to know I had it, said Piers? Gee, maybe when you dick was burning and itching should have been you first clue, said Chris. Just go away Piers, said Chris. Piers left and Chris walked back to the group and sat down next to Danny. Danny looked at Chris, you alright, asked Danny? Yeah, just ran into Piers is all, said Chris. I hope you washed your hands, chuckled Danny. Chris grabs Danny's ribs and tickles him, smart ass, said Chris. Let's play "Do you know", said Ingrid. The group played for a while, and Danny is the winner, said Ingrid. I have a favor to ask, would any of you guys be willing to pose for my up-coming art class, asked Danny. No one offered, come on you guys, it's only for two hours a night for five days, said Danny. Silence.

Chris leaned down to Danny, I bet I could beat you at "Do You Know", said Chris. Ahh, that's so cute, you really believe that don't you, said Danny. Are you afraid, slurred Chris a little. Danny looked at Chris, I'll make you a deal, if I beat you at "Do You Know", then you have to pose for my students wearing nothing but a sheet, said Danny in a cocky manner. And if I win, then you have to give me.....a hand job, laughed Chris. Danny sat for a moment looking at Chris, is he just fucking with me, thought Danny? You're on, said Danny as he shook hands with Chris. Chris took out his phone and brought up a picture, what's this, and you can't just say it's a gun, I want specifics, said Chris as he turned his phone around to Danny. That's a Glock 19, holds a maximum of fifth-teen rounds in a standard clip, sixty in an extended clip, and they have a tendency to jam a lot, said Danny.

That was an easy one, said Chris as he brought up another picture and turned it to Danny, what's that, said Chris? That's a single bolt-action rifle, can hold up to seven rounds on its side and will make a nice hole in something, said Danny. Alright Mr. I Know EVERYTHING, tell me what this is, slurred Chris? Danny looked at the picture and smiled, that is a MR-27 Master Class Assault Rifle, holds up to one-hundred and twenty rounds, two hundred and forty if the dual magazine is added and it can cut a man in half at more than three hundred feet, said Danny. Definitely a "Don't fuck with me" kind of weapon, said Danny. Chris sat with his mouth open staring at Danny, how the fuck did you know that, said Chris? Danny pinched Chris' cheek, see you in class as he got up and headed for the cabin. Chris got up and stumbled before running after Danny.

Wait, said Chris. How the hell do you know about Master Class weaponry, said Chris? Danny chuckled, Claire has been teaching me about weapons for years, including Master Class weapons, said Danny. Chris looked back at Claire, CLAIRE, said Chris. Claire shrugged her shoulders, he wanted to know, said Claire as she took a hit off of a joint. You're not serious about the sheet thing, said Chris as he followed Danny into the cabin. Don't worry about it, you'll do fine, said Danny as he opened the door to his room. There on the bed was Leon pounding his cock in the Ada's younger brother Kia and on the other side of the bed was Carlos ramming Piers ass hard. Danny closed the door, ew, there is no way I'm sleeping on that bed tonight, said Danny. Chris threw his arm around Danny's neck, just crash with me again, said Chris. 

That weed has made me oh so sleepy, said Danny. I know what you mean, said Chris as he struggled to get his cargo shorts unbutton. What are you doing, said Danny? I can't get this damn button to unbutton, said Chris as he lost his balance and fell in the floor. Danny busted out laughing, you okay, asked Danny. Groovy, said Chris as he gave a thumbs up from the floor. Chris was finally able to get the shorts off and climb in bed. Danny woke the next morning, something was tickling his nose, he rubbed his nose. A moment later the tickling was back, Danny sat up and rubbed his nose. That's when he realized he had been laying on Chris' chest and it was Chris' chest hair that had been tickling his nose. Danny looked down at the sleeping stud, even asleep Chris was sexy. Danny rolled over onto his pillow and snuggled down. 

A moment later Chris rolled over and put his arm around Danny's waist and pulled him against his body. Danny smiled at the feeling of Chris against him and the feeling of Chris' warm breath on the back of his neck. Danny fell back asleep. Well what do we have here, said Jill as she stood at the end of the bed looking at Chris and Danny spooning. What, said Chris not moving. We're taking a vote, pancakes or omelets for breakfast, said Jill. Pancakes, said Chris and Danny in unison. Chris and Danny start to giggle. I'll let Chief Claire know, said Jill as she left the room. We should get up, said Danny. Yeah, said Chris. A moment passed, you're not getting up, said Danny. Neither are you, said Chris. On the count of three, said Danny. One,...two,...three, said Danny, both men remained laying down. Fine, I'll go first, said Danny as he went to sit up, only to be pulled back down by Chris.

I thought we were getting up, said Danny. NO, then I'll get cold said Chris as he pulled Danny tighter against him. You're like the perfect little bed heater, said Chris. You're soft and warm, Chris sniffed the back of Danny's neck, and you smell good too, said Chris snuggling against Danny. The bedroom door opened and in walked Claire, Ada and Jill, is that not the cutest thing you have ever seen, said Jill. Danny and Chris hear camera's clicking and both look at the three women. What are you doing, said Chris? I'm not missing a photo op like this, said Claire, you two are just too precious, laughed Claire. Alright out so we can get up, said Chris. So get up, said Claire. Claire do you really want to see your brother naked, said Chris? Ew, said Claire as she walked out of the room followed Ada and Jill. I knew that would get rid of those bitches, chuckled Chris.

Everyone ate and helped clean up around the cabin. It was Sunday and it was time to go home, Danny threw his bag in his car as Chris walked over. Did you have fun, asked Chris? The best, said Danny as Chris gave Danny a hug. Don't forget we are all planning on going to Mount Washington next weekend, said Chris. I'll be there, said Danny smiling. Danny drove home and walked in his house dropping his bag on the sofa. Danny carried the canvas he started at the lake of Chris to the back patio and sat it on the easel. He blended paints on his palate and began to paint Chris' form, Danny stopped and looked at the picture on his phone of Chris laying in the sea of purple violets smiling at him. Danny would give anything if he thought for one moment he ever had a shot with Chris, but Chris was his friend and could never be anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny called Claire, I have a huge favor to ask, said Danny. What's that, said Claire? I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow and help me clean out my attic, said Danny? Hmmm, what's in it for me, said Claire? A nice bottle of my home-made wine, said Danny. Sold, what time do you want me to come over asked Claire? How about noon, I'll make you lunch, said Danny. I'll see you tomorrow, said Claire. Danny was working on his painting of Chris when his phone rang, hey Danny it's Chris, how are you? I'm good, and yourself, said Danny? Can't complain, said Chris. I'm calling because I wanted to see if you would come over one day this week and show me the recipe for that awesome wing sauce you make, said Chris. Sure, how about Thursday, said Danny? Perfect, can you e-mail me the list of ingredients, said Chris? On its way, said Danny.

Claire came over the next day and followed Danny to the attic. This is a lot of junk, said Claire looking around the attic. Yeah, I have kind of let things pile up, said Danny. What are you going to do with all of this stuff, said Claire? I'm sitting everything on the porch, I have a truck coming Friday morning to haul it all away, said Danny. Claire and Danny chatted away as they worked, do you want to keep these, asked Claire as she held up a pair of ice skates. I have no idea where those even came from, laughed Danny, pitch'em. Claire lifted up a sheet and saw a large group of paintings, she leaned down and picked one up. It was a painting of Chris barley covered with a sheet laying in the moonlight that came through a window. That's Chris, said Claire. Danny walked over and quickly took the painting from Claire, it's nothing, said Danny.

Claire looked through the other paintings of Chris, Danny these are magnificent, said Claire. Please don't say anything, I'd be so embarrassed, said Danny. Claire walked over to Danny, you have a crush on Chris, said Claire? Please don't tell him or say anything about the paintings, said Danny in a pleading tone. Alright, alright, I'll keep it to myself, said Claire. In all of the years you have known Chris, why haven't you said anything about how you feel, asked Claire? Chris sees me as a friend, a buddy, and I don't want to risk fucking that up, said Danny. Beside I'm pretty sure Chris would never see me as anything but his friend, said Danny. Maybe you should talk to him about it, said Claire? I've tried a couple of times but then I just lose my nerve, said Danny. So you and Chris have never..... Danny started laughing, I wish, but no, nothing has ever happened between me and Chris, said Danny. 

Claire went back through the paintings, Danny these are fantastic, said Claire. I mean they are so true to life, it's kind of spooky, said Claire. Claire stopped at one painting in particular, it was a painting of Chris and Danny locked in a kiss. Danny you should have a showing of these, said Claire. Yeah right, said Danny. I would die if Chris ever seen these, said Danny. Listen my friend Gwen owns Gallery Blu downtown, I could talk to her to see if she would give you a show, said Claire as she took pictures of some of the paintings? And risk Chris seeing these, no way, said Danny. When have you ever known Chris Redfield to go to an art show, said Claire as she and Danny laughed. Danny I'm telling you, these would sell faster than you could blink, said Claire. I don't know, said Danny. Just think about it and I'll call Gwen and see what she says, said Claire.

Claire and Danny finished cleaning out the attic, Danny went up and had one more look around to make sure he had gotten everything. Danny sat down in front of the paintings and began to look through them. Each painting was a memory of Chris that he held dear and close to his heart. Danny looked at the painting of him and Chris kissing, he had titled it "The Kiss" after the dream he had of Chris kissing him. Danny smiled as he went through the paintings reliving the memory each held. Danny heard his phone ringing and ran down stairs to answer it. I'm glad I got you, said Claire. Listen I sent pictures of your paintings to Gwen and she was blown away and she want's you give you a one night showing this Friday, said Claire. I'm supposed to go to Mount Washington with Chris for the weekend, said Danny. So drive up Saturday, said Claire.

I don't know, said Danny. Listen, Gwen is only asking for five percent of the commission instead of her normal thirty-five percent on whatever you sell, said Claire. Danny this is a great opportunity to get your work out into the art community, said Claire. What am I going to tell Chris, said Danny? Tell him the truth, you have an art show you have to attend and you'll drive up the next day to hang out with everyone, said Claire. Danny don't let this chance pass you by, you will not have a single painting left before the nights over, said Claire. Alright, but you can't say anything to any of our friends about this, especially Chris, said Danny. Scout’s honor, said Claire. I'll swing by tomorrow to help you take the paintings down to the Gallery, said Claire. Claire hung up and made a call, hey big brother, why don't you come over tonight for dinner, I have something to talk to you about, said Claire smiling.

Chris showed up at Claire's for dinner. So what did you want to talk to me about, said Chris as he ate? Umm, how do you feel about Danny, asked Claire. He's great friend and we ALWAYS have a great time together, said Chris smiling. Yeah I know that, but how do you feel about him, said Claire? I like him, we have known each other for over ten years now and he's a great friend, said Chris. God you're so thick sometimes, said Claire. I'm just going to come out with it, said Claire, would you ever consider dating Danny? Chris busted out laughing and covered his mouth to keep the food from flying out. What are you HIGH, said Chris laughing? Danny's smart, and talented, sophisticated, knows about wine and art, he'd never date some rough-neck, pissed off soldier like me laughed Chris. So, if Danny asked you out, you wouldn't go, said Claire?

That would never happen, said Chris. Don't you think Danny is cute, said Claire? Chris looked down at his food, I mean Danny's a handsome man, he's smart, funny, and he crinkles his nose when he laughs, said Chris smiling. OH MY GOD, yelled Claire, you have the hots for Danny, said Claire. Look Danny is a very good-looking guy, but he would never be interested in me romantically, said Chris. How have I missed this all these years, said Claire looking at Chris? Chris not only would Danny go out with you, but he's totally crushing on you, said Claire. What, said Chris shooting Claire a look of non-belief? Listen to me, said Claire. I was helping Dany clean out his attic today and I found all these paintings of you that Danny made, Chris they are really good, said Claire. So, Danny paints me all the time, said Chris. Not like this, said Claire.

What do you mean, said Chris? These paintings were very personal, they have depth, emotion, feelings to them Chris, said Claire. Doesn't mean Danny likes me, said Chris. What if I told you that Danny told me himself that he likes you, as more than a friend, said Claire. Chris looked at Claire, he actually said that, asked Chris? Yes Chris he did and of course he swore me to secrecy, but I never was good at keeping secrets, said Claire. Chris grinned, this better not be some kind of joke, because I will be pissed off, said Chris. Listen, Danny is having a showing of the paintings he did of you this Friday at my friends Gallery, I want you to come and see the paintings for yourself and then decide on whether or not Danny likes, said Claire. I'm not like naked in any of them am I, asked Chris. In more than one you are close to naked, there were a few that showed your butt, said Claire. 

Friday had arrived and Danny was getting dressed for the Gallery showing, he walked into the other room where Claire was. Should I wear the blue shirt or the green one, asked Danny? The blue one, it brings out your eyes, said Claire. Danny finished dressing and the two drove to the Gallery, will you calm down, you're going to be a big hit tonight, said Claire. They walked into the Gallery and to Danny's surprise there were quite a few people looking at his paintings. Gwen, said Claire as Gwen made her way over to Claire and Danny. I'd like to introduce you to the artist, this is Danny Anderson. Gwen grabbed Danny's hand, it's such a pleasure to meet you Danny, said Gwen as she shook Danny's hand. The response to your paintings has been phenomenal, I have already sold three before you got here, said Gwen. Please tell me I made more than three dollars, chuckled Danny?

He has a sense of humor, how cute, said Gwen. The painting entitled "Fall", sold for six thousand, the one entitled "Rapture in Blue", sold for eight thousand, and the one entitled "Ambrosia", sold for twelve thousand, said Gwen clapping her hands together. As in dollars, said Danny? Gwen grabbed Danny and hugged him, you are a huge success, said Gwen. May I have everyone's attention please, I would like to introduce tonight's featured artist, Mr. Danny Anderson, said Gwen as the crowd began to clap. A few people approached Danny, your work is so full of emotion, said a woman to Danny. A tall handsome man with a beard approached Danny, may I ask who the model is, asked the man? It's my friend Chris, said Danny. You two must be.... very close, said the man? And what was the inspiration behind the painting entitled "The Dream", asked the man?

The painting was of Chris lying in a bed sleeping a sheet barely covering him as Moonlight fell across his body through a large opened window. Oh Dale you made it, I'm so glad, said Gwen. Dale, I want you to meet Danny, he's the artist, said Gwen. Danny, please meet Dale Hemstead, said Gwen as the two men shook hands. Chris is most fortunate to have a friend such as you Danny, said Dale. Danny smiled. I would be interested in purchasing "The Dream", I find it to be very....provocative, said Dale smiling at Danny. Would twenty thousand be enough, asked Dale? Oh course, said Gwen as she waved over her assistant. Mary Ann will be happy to complete your transaction, said Gwen. You're a very interesting man Mr. Anderson, full of passion, emotion and depth, a rare combination to find in a person, said Dale. I look forward to seeing your future works, said Dale smiling as he walked away. 

Was that "The" Dale Hemstead, said Danny? I mean the crazy rich, Dale Hemstead, said Danny? The one and only, and he seemed quite interested in you, said Gwen elbowing Danny. Danny spoke with several people and decided to take a break and stood looking at the painting he did called "The Kiss" Danny could almost feel Chris' lips on his as he looked at the painting. Chris came into the Gallery wearing jeans and a white button down and walked over to Claire, how do I look, asked Chris? Very handsome, said Claire as she fiddled with Chris' collar. Chris began to look at to paintings around him, these are all of me, said Chris. Chris walked over to a painting of him, he was dressed in his combat uniform sitting on a rock, his rifle next to him. His forearms were braced against the top of his thighs and his head was hung down, a blood stain on his right shoulder.

Chris looked at the title "Wounded but Never Stops". Chris drew in a deep breath, I had no idea he was this talented, said Chris. One of Chris' men had snapped the picture while they were on a mission after Chris had been shot. Chris looked around and seen Danny standing and looking at one of his painting, it was a painting of Chris kissing Danny. Chris casually walked over and stood next to Danny, I like this one, what was your inspiration, said Chris? Danny turns and sees Chris, he is frozen and cannot move. Chris looks around at the other paintings of him, I'm seeing a theme here, said Chris smiling. Oh God, Chris I can explain all of this, said Danny as his entire face went red. Chris placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, Danny do you like me, asked Chris? Danny hesitated, yes Chris I do, I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid it might fuck up our friendship, said Danny.

Chris smiled down at Danny, I wouldn't let that happen, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny passionately. Claire pulled out her phone and snap a few pictures of Chris and Danny kissing in front of the painting of Chris and Danny kissing. Claire looked down at the picture she took, now there's a picture that is worth a thousand words, said Claire. Chris are you saying you're interested in me, said Danny? Chris chuckled, Danny I was interested in you the day I met you, said Chris. Why didn't you ever say anything, said Danny? I didn't think someone as smart, talented, and frankly, hot as you would ever be interested in some pissed off soldier, said Chris. Well, I am interested in this pissed off soldier, said Danny as he pulled Chris down into another kiss. Danny breaks the kiss when he hears, whistling and clapping, on the other side of the room stood Leon, Jill, Ada, Ingrid, Rebecca, Claire and Carlos making the commotion.


End file.
